


Atomwave being adorable

by AtomwaveQueen



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Cuddling, Dinosaurs, Drabble Collection, Earthquakes, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mick and Ray being angsty, Nightmares, Scary Clowns, Scary Movies, almost-death, atomwave, trapped together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomwaveQueen/pseuds/AtomwaveQueen
Summary: So these are just a few random Atomwave fluff drabbles, that will be updated with my random ideas! There will probably be some angst as well, but I’m going to try not to make too many people cry. Let the Atomwave begin!





	1. Earth Shattering Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place somewhere in the start Season 3. After Ray tried to hug Mick in the season 2 finale, Mick and Ray have been avoiding each other. But when an earthquake causing machine is created in the past, the two are forced to face their insecurities… And their feelings for one another.

Ray closed his eyes. How stupid did he have to be to try and hug Mick on the battlefield? He knew he didn’t like public shares of affection he should’ve known… But he’d been so in the moment, and now they had drifted apart again. He had thought they were getting close again after Camelot but then… Leonard came back. Mick retreated and had been that way since. Ray had tried to get through to him, but he had been turned away and now, he was lonelier than ever.

Lying on his bed Ray sat up at the sound of Sara over the intercoms. “Everyone to the bridge now!” No more explanation needed. Ray got up and walked out, running his hands along the walls to steady himself as the ship began to rock.

Ray almost fell into Nate, and tumbled into the seat closest to Sara’s. “What’s going on!? I was busy-” Mick began, stepping into the bridge but was cut off as the ship listed to the left. Ray forced himself not to unbuckle himself and check if the other man was okay. 

“Buckle in!” Sara yelled from the captain’s seat. “Could’a mentioned that earlier.” Mick huffed, strapping himself in behind Ray.

Soon enough the other members were in their seats, looking around confused.

“Can you please tell us what the hell is going on?” Jax cried out, clearly dishevelled.

“It appears, Mr. Jackson that a time abberation in 1995 is majorly affecting time.”

Everyone sighed with frustration. “And what might that abberation be?” Sara yelled. 

“Time Pirates have brought in a earthquake machine, and are destroying much of America.”

“Earthquake machine? Why would that of all things be destroying America?” Nate asked, from his seat beside Amaya. 

“I don’t know the answers to all your questions Mr.Heywood.” Gideon said, being oddly Sarcastic for an AI. 

“Just get us there.” 

And the WaveRider kicked into gear, rushing forward towards who the hell knows what.

 

As they slowed to a stop, the team found themselves in what appeared to be a torn apart L.A, people darting around the streets, clearly scared out of their wits.

“What now?” Ray felt oddly afraid. There was a feeling in hi gut, like something was about to go wrong. And whenever that feeling came along…

“You and Mick are going undercover to investigate the press building. See if some of the workers can enlighten us with some more information.”

... And there it was. Sara had just made this mission so much more awkward, and he wasn’t sure she even meant to.

“Can I at least bring my suit?” Ray asked, hoping for some sort of reassurance.

“They’ve set up weapon checks everywhere, Ray. Don’t worry we’ll have your back.”

Ray was not worried about the time pirates. He was worried about Mick killing him before the mission was done. But Ray forced his thoughts down, and nodded. “Okay.”

Ray stepped out beside Mick in his new 1990's garb. It wasn’t much different from modern clothes, but he was forced into a button-up plaid shirt, to look at least a little fancy, as he and mick were to be reporters.

Mick was wearing much the same thing as Ray, and Ray thought it made him look hot. Not like he would say that, but he definitely thought it.

Stepping into the building, the two men were immediately checked over. They hadn’t tried talking to each other, yet but Ray knew that they would have to soon.

The head of the Press walked over, glancing at Mick oddly, before turning towards Ray. 

“You must be Mr.Palmer, and Mr. Rory. I’m Dick Sampson, head of press.” The elderly man began.

Mick began to chuckle at the name, but a poke to the ribs quickly shut him up.

“Pleased to meet you Mr.Sampson.”Ray said with a smile, ignoring how Mick glared at him.

“Come into my office. Then I’ll...” Dick stopped in the doorway of his office as the earth began to shake.

“Oh no here we go again!” Someone yelped, as the roof began to crumble.

Mick tackled Ray under a table and that was the last thing Ray remembered before it all went black.

 

“Haircut, you there?”

Ray shuddered awake, and found himself in the dark, only a few strands of light poking through… Oh god the earthquake.

“Mick?” Ray tried to sit up, but hit his head, as the table turned out to not be as tall as he thought it was, and so he lay himself back down.

“Thank god Haircut, I thought I was going to be stuck alone.”

“You were afraid to be alone?”

“No, I would just be really bored. That’s worse than being alone.”

Ray thought about it for a minute. Didn’t Mick push him under the table? Shouldn’t he know that Ray was there? 

Mick was covering. He was worried wasn’t he?

Unsure of how to respond, Ray shifted on the dusty tile floor uncomfortably.

“So are you gonna explain What’s been going on with you, or do I start.” Mick sighed. Ray couldn’t see him, his eyes not adjusted yet, but he thought of the frustrated look on his face, and blushed a little. Why did he feel like this?

“What?”

“You know what I mean Haircut. We’ve been avoiding each other and we both know it. Now do you wanna explain why or should I start?”

Ray shut his eyes tightly.”I guess I’ll start.” Ray began, and as he opened his eyes they began to adjust to the light, and he realised that there was a lot less space than he thought. There was under a metre of space between the two men, in the small dark space.

“Shouldn’t we be asking the more rational questions first? How long are we gonna be stuck down here? What about air?” Ray was trying to ease into the conversation, in a less abrupt

“Your stalling, Haircut. The crew’ll come for us eventually and you know it.”

“And air?”  
“Do you not see the light coming through?”

Ray sighed. Okay maybe he was stalling, just a little. “Why was I avoiding you?” Ray said more to himself than to Mick. “Because you were avoiding me.”

“Your a supposed genius, and that’s your answer?” Mick chuckled.

“Hey! I’m not done okay. I thought you needed space, after not just seeing ghost Leonard, but real one too. And then having to send him back… I decided you needed some time alone.”

“So if you were going through a hard time, you’d like it if everyone ignored you?” Mick sounded… Sad? Ray realised his mistake now. He had turned Mick away when Mick needed him most. And now he was forced to face his mistake, in probably the oddest situation possible.

“I’m sorry. I… I guess I wasn’t thinking.” Ray wanted to curl up and scream, but repressed the urge. “That’s what happened when I tried to hug you too. I was so in the moment I thought I seen you die… Why am I so stupid? I’m sorry Mick. I just…”He turned around, a horrible feeling spreading through him.

Ray felt a hand on his shoulder, and tensed a little. Suddenly he was moving backwards, being dragged. “Mick I-” and then, Ray was enveloped in a surprising hug.

“It’s okay Haircut. I understand.”

Ray was blushing like crazy now. Thank god for the fact it was so dark. 

“Thanks, Mick.” Ray sighed, leaning back into his friend, out of instinct.

Mick tightened his grip around Ray, as he began to speak. “I shouldn’t have turned you away. I was just, afraid I guess.”

“Afraid? Am I really that scary?” Ray laughed, feeling more comfortable than he had in a long time in Mick’s embrace.  
Mick chuckled before continuing. “No. I was afraid I would lose you. I didn’t want to get close to anyone after what happened to Leonard. Then we started getting closer and I tried to back away. I thought you had given up on me, and I was okay. I couldn’t hurt you. But then you tried to hug me, and I realised you still cared, and my fears returned.” Mick let go of Ray with a sigh.

“You don’t need to worry about me Mick. I can defend myself and make my own decisions. And you know what I’ve decided?” Ray flipped over to face his companion as he talked.

“What’ve you decided Haircut?”

“That I like you.” And then Ray leaned forward and, they were kissing. At first he was afraid, of what Mick might do. But as they broke apart, Ray was relieved to see the faint smile on Mick’s face.

“You’ve got guts Haircut.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“Good. Very good.” And with that they were back together, faces pressed against one another, and bodies close. Ray felt as if his heart were about to explode.

Ray wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, their lips pressed together and tongues intertwining, and he didn’t care.

Eventually, the pair tired out, and Ray found himself falling asleep in Mick’s arms. For the first time in ages Ray found himself in a peaceful dreamless sleep.

Ray awoke to find himself in Mick’s arms, as the rubble began to shift around them, and he moved out of the others mans arms quickly.

“Haircut where’ya going…” Mick mumbled tiredly, grasping after his companion.

“The crew is here to rescue us. I’m pretty sure they don’t want to find us snuggled asleep together.”  
“True.”

And with that, the rubble split apart, and the two men were faced with a beam from the Waverider as it hovered in the night sky.

The ship landed, and as Mick and Ray got up and glanced at each other. 

“So are we a… couple now?” Ray asked as the doors began to open.

“You bet your ass we are Haircut.”

And with that, the pair walked towards the timeship they called home.


	2. Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place directly before the Legends leave to ‘Aruba’ after the battle with the Legion of Doom, but before dropping Len and Dahrk off. This one is based majorly off of the hug scene, because right after Mick says “You hug me you die” Ray promptly says “Okay, Later” Like he plans on snuggling Mick once they get back to the ship. (Hopefully this was some Atomwave foreshadowing for next season but that’s just me hoping)

    _Later_ the word kept running through Ray’s head, as he took off his suit.  
_Later_ of all the things he could've said why did he say that?  
_Later_ he had seen Mick die, and acted on his feelings. Too stupid to think of consequences.  
_Later_ and now he had to deal with whatever came next.

Ray sighed, as he looked over his suit for damage. He was shaking, he needed confirmation that Mick was alive and breathing.

But he knew why Mick didn’t accept that hug. He didn’t like public displays of affection and he sure as hell didn’t like Ray.

It was pretty clear Mick was straight by the way he always talked about girls in bikinis…

And now, Ray had made everything more awkward. He glanced at the door as he stood up.

Ray knew what he had to do. He was going to apologize.

 

Mick huffed as he bit into the chocolate donut in his hand.

He felt troubled, and he knew exactly why.

The hug.

Haircut had been so close to hugging him, and Mick had turned it away.

He couldn’t let anyone see he was weak, that he had feelings.

And now he had ruined it. He had been so close to the hug he had wanted for so long, and now Haircut would be avoiding him

But then a memory arose.

_Later_

Haircut had said that as Mick walked away. Was he gonna come back? Would the hug actually happen?

Mick felt something, something he rarely felt.

He felt hope.

 

Ray stood outside the door to Mick’s quarters, wringing his hands together nervously.

And he knocked.  
The door slid open and Mick stood in front of him looking grumpy as ever.

“Knew you’d show up eventually.” He grumbled, looking Ray over.

Ray blinked but decided not to question it. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry for trying to hug you. I know you don’t like that sort of thing and I-”

Mick suddenly started laughing like crazy making Ray stop mid-sentence

“I don’t see what’s so funny.” Ray huffed, crossing his arms.

“You really are clueless aren’t you Haircut.” Mick chuckled as he beckoned for Ray to come inside.

“I mean I don’t think I’m that clueless…” Ray began as he walked in, and he couldn’t help but notice the door closing behind him.

Mick grinned, a mile of relief as he looked Ray over once more. “You really think I don’t like you?”

“Uh.. I” Ray stuttered, taken by surprise. Mick actually liked him?

“I’m assuming by the way you said later before, that you like me too?”

Ray nodded, feeling himself blush.

“Well then how about we make that later now?”

“What do you mean?” Ray asked, but before he could add on he was pulled into a surprising kiss.

It was rushed and sloppy, faces pressed close and lips mashing, and yet it was the most amazing thing Ray had ever felt.

Mick scooped Ray into his arms and pressed him against the wall. Ray moaned into the kiss and Mick took the chance to slide his tongue into Ray’s mouth.

Before they could continue though, the coms burst to life with Sara’s voice, “We’re going to drop off our… guests. Everyone to the bridge so we can jump.”

Mick dropped Ray with a huff. Ray whined, but straightened his shirt, and smiled at Mick.

“Look blondie may have cut us short, but you better come back tonight so we can continue this.” Mick growled.

Ray nodded enthusiastically, and gave Mick a kiss on the cheek causing the other man to let out a huff, before the two of them stepped out, to go face whatever came next.

Who knew Later was so soon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next one may be about Ray being turned into a dog, cause that’s an idea I've had. I also have an idea around them adopting a son, so tell me if you’d like that to be a short story or maybe a longer thing with chapters!


	3. Clowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one of my random ideas. There shall be more to come. Anyway, Ray likes to watch movies. To bad horror movies give him nightmares. But that’s what Mick is for!

Ray sat tiredly in front of the small tv in his room. He liked to watch movies on days when there had been no missions,

Gideon had every movie ever made, so he basically had endless movies.

Tonight, he decided to watch a horror movie, and found that in the form of IT

This version of IT definitely wasn’t the original, but it turns out there were multiple remakes of the movie, so Ray just blindly picked one.

The movie wasn’t that scary when he watched it. Ray had been through enough that things that were supposed to be scary no longer phased him.

Sure some parts made him jump. The kid following the boat and having his arm ripped off caused Ray to wince, but that was the only scene that really bothered him.

That is, until Ray fell asleep.

He tiredly lay down in his bed, and drifted into what was usually a peaceful sleep after any movie night.

He had watched Friday The 13th many times, with no nightmares, so why should tonight be any different?

Because goddamn clowns.

Ray had never been really scared of clowns, no, spiders had scared him more than anything for most of his life.

But now Ray found himself dreaming he was in the position of the older brother making the boat for… Mick. Oh god.

He was watching from a distance. If it wasn’t a dream, it would be odd to see Mick running down a road after a paper boat.

But Ray didn’t care right now. All he wanted was for Mick to stop.

He screamed, hoping Mick would hear him, but no. He just kept running.

There went the boat, down the drain and then-

Ray woke up with a yell. He was sweating and his heart was pounding.

“Just a dream. Just a dream.” he repeated to himself,as he realized he really shouldn’t have watched that movie. But as he lay there in bed he found himself unable to fall asleep again. 

So Ray decided to visit the one person who could calm him down.

Quietly, Ray crept through the halls till he got to Mick’s door, and knocked on it. 

There was a groan, and then, “Who the hell is it?”

“It’s Ray.” Ray answered quietly, and the door slid open.

“What do you want? I was trying to sleep!” Mick huffs. He’s half sitting up on his bed and looking very grumpy.

“I… I was having nightmares, and I was wondering if I could maybe stay in here for the night?” Ray put on his most pleading face.

Mick gestured towards his reclining chair before speaking. “So that’s what all the yelling was about. I thought Nate and Amaya were getting frisky again!” he laughed tiredly as Ray settled into the reclining chair.

Ray chuckled, before curling up on the chair. “Thanks Mick.” He mumbled tiredly, before falling asleep once more.

Unluckily for Ray, it appears that Pennywise was quite insistent on scaring him in his dreams.

There it was again. The boat with Mick chasing it. Why was this happening? Mic was safe, wasn’t he?

Ray was yelling for Mick to stop, as the oat went down the drain…

Subconsciously Ray expected to wake up at this point, but it kept going. The arm reaching out, and grabbing Mick, the yellow eyes, the maniacal laughter, Ray could almost feel the grip on his arm too…

Suddenly he was shaken awake. “Haircut! Get up!” Mick was looking oddly worried.

“Huh? What?” Ray said groggily. His heart was beating quickly, and he was mildly unsure of where he was. 

“You were yelling again. Something about me stopping running?” Mick huffed, looking Ray over.

“Oh, Oh god. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have come here.” Ray muttered shaking his head.

“What the hell is going on with you haircut?” Mick asked grabbing Ray by the shoulders.

Ray looked up, shaking his head. “I kinda may have decided to watch a scary movie, and now I’m having nightmares.” Ray sighed, looking away.

Mick shook his head. “What movie?”

“IT” Ray said quietly.

Mick chuckled “You're an idiot sometimes you know that?”

Ray looked up and smiled slightly. “Yeah I guess.” he laughed. Ray had no clue what was so funny. Maybe the situation in general, but he was too tired to care. He laughed, and smiled, and somewhere along the line Mick joined in.

Eventually they stopped, and Mick sighed. “I guess we should get some sleep.” 

Ray nodded, and began to curl back onto the chair but Mick grabbed his shoulder.

“Maybe you should sleep with me, to uh help you sleep.” Mick grumbled, looking away awkwardly.

Ray blushed and grinned. “Sure why not!” he laughed.

He followed Mick, and lay down beside him, curling into the other man’s arms. It was warm, and he felt comfortable, like nothing, especially not any clown, could hurt him.

“And Haircut?”

“Yeah Mick?”

“Next time you watch a scary movie, watch it with someone.”

“Are you asking me on a date, Mick?”

“Maybe.”

Ray laughed, and closed his eyes finally drifting into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Fading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the new timeline made at the end of season 3 it turns out that Ray sacrifices himself instead of Leonard, and the team only has 48 hours to either save Ray or get Leonard back. The question is which will they choose?

Mick gazed out the window. Dinosaurs in 2017. Since when was Jurassic Park real? He looked across his teammates and they looked just as confused.

“What the hell?” Sara exclaimed, her eyes wide with disbelief.

“It appears that you interacting with yourselves has created an alternate Timeline, Ms. Lance.” Gideon chimed in.

Mick stepped forward, consciously sliding behind Ray to get a better look outside.

It looked like Jurassic Park alright. If Jurassic Park had futuristic buildings and Big Ben.

“So what do we do now?” Mick huffed, which appeared to surprise Ray, as the younger man was unaware of his friend standing behind him.

“I guess we have to try and figure out how to set things straight.” Martin sighed, shaking his head.

Mick winced internally. ‘I’m here to set you straight’ The words replayed in his head before he could stop them. His old friends ghost had long left him alone, but he still couldn’t get the flashbacks from his mind.

Before he could continue the thought could continue, Ray turned around, beaming in his usual way.

“I know all about dinosaurs! I can definitely-” But before he could continue, his form flickered and he lurched to the side.

Mick launched and caught Ray before he fell. “What the hell Haircut?”  
Ray groaned. He was shaking and his eyes fluttering. Mick felt fear coursing through his veins, as he cradled Ray in his arms. “What’s happening to him?” Mick growled, trying to keep the fear from his voice.

Nate raced over with Amaya close behind, looking his friend over. “Ray, buddy! What’s going on!?” He yelped.

Mick wanted to growl and block Nate from Ray, but it was impossible with the man draped over his arms. He hugged him a little closer there. It’s not like Ray would mind anyway, he was barely conscious.

Jax looked up to the ceiling from his seat, and raised his hands as he yelled, “Gideon please explain why Ray is turning into a glitch!?”

“Mr.Jackson, Dr.Palmer appears to be suffering from temporal replacement.”

 

“Speak English please.” Mick huffed, adjusting Ray in his arms.

“He’s being replaced by someone else in the timeline.”

“Well who’s trying to replace him?” Sara sighed, clearly fed up with the whole situation.

“Mr.Snart.”

“WHAT!?” A number of team members cried out at once.

“It appears that Dr.Palmer does indeed sacrifice himself in this timeline instead of Mr.Snart.”

Mick felt his blood run cold, which was sort of ironic, judging on who they were talking about. Why of all people was it him?

Sara looked just as shocked. She kept looking from Ray, to the floor. “Gideon, How long till the replacement happens? And what happen when it does?” Sara asked, her voice no more than a whisper.  
“Mr.Palmer has approximately 48 hours before he is replaced. Once that happens, he will fade away, and in order to get him to return, the timeline would have to be altered, which may cause more aberrations.” 

Mick felt like he wanted to scream. And he rarely wanted to scream. 

“I’m going to put Haircut in the Med bay.” Mick huffed, not wanting to be around anyone anymore.

Nobody said anything as Mick turned around and carried his friend into the med bay. 

He considered why he kept thinking of Ray as his friend. He cared for ray, and he wanted to be a little more than friends. Okay maybe a lot more than friends, but now… Mick realized he may never get the chance.

Mick tucked Ray closer to his chest as he walked. He didn’t know what he was going to do.

Sure he, had a crush of sorts on Ray, but he could get his closest friend, his partner in crime, back on the ship. Mick closed his eyes, as he placed Ray on a chair, settling down on the floor beside him.

Suddenly, Ray yelped, as he shot bolt upright, grasping around the air, eyes wide. 

Mick stood up quickly and pushed Ray back down, his face crinkled with worry. “Haircut! Calm down. I’m here.” He couldn’t bring himself to tell Ray he would be okay. 

“Mick… I I’m going to die?” Ray gasped, looking Mick in the eye.

Mick frowned. “How did you know?” He asked, resting his hand on the armrest worriedly.

Ray looked up, his eyes tearful. “I heard everything. I just couldn’t see. I acted like I was knocked out so that they didn’t question me. I didn’t know what was happening I-” Ray was fully crying now and Mick didn’t know what to do.

“Look Haircut. It’ll be fine. We’ll solve this in no time.” He took Ray’s hand in his own, making Ray regain the eye contact he had lost.

“No.” Ray said, looking away.

“No? What do you mean no?” Mick’s heart was beating faster now. What was Ray getting at now?

 

“I mean, No. If I leave, Leonard comes back .I know how happy that’d make you. How happy that’d make Sara. How it would benefit the team. I don’t do anything on the team Mick, I just put them in more danger. I’d rather see everyone happy without me, than miserable with me.” Ray sighed, letting go of Mick’s hand.

Mick blinked. “Ray listen here.” 

Ray looked up, not used to hearing Mick calling him by his actual name.

“You’re important to the team. You keep us happy. You keep us strong. Snart could never do that. Sure he made the odd joke, but he never perked the team like you. The team needs you.” Mick began, as the realization of what should’ve been an easy choice dawned upon him.

“Raymond, I need you. I’d be nothing, without your constant sunshine in my life.” Mick said gruffly, turning his head with embarrassment.

Ray smiled slowly, nodding his head.”I guess.” he said quietly, looking away.

Mick frowned grabbing Ray’s face and turning it towards him. “I’m telling the truth, Haircut. Why don’t you believe me?” He asked, genuine worry coursing through him as he lowered his hand, slowly running it along Ray’s jaw.

Ray blinked, staring into Mick’s eyes. Tears were forming again, and he couldn’t stop them.

The pair found themselves leaning slowly towards each other, and both men’s hearts began to flutter with anticipation, when suddenly the door slid open and Sara walked in.

“Sorry to interrupt your little show, but we need to talk.” She huffed, walking up beside them.

“What is there to talk about? We’re saving Haircut and that’s that.” Mick growled. “Consider it, Blondie. Len has been dead for a while now. If we lost Haircut, we’d have to go through the grief of losing a teammate all over again.”

Sara arched her eyebrows, and shook her head. She looked unsure, but she sighed. “Maybe. It’s just… I miss Len, and the thought of being able to see him again, to be with him again…”

Mick put a hand on her shoulder. “I know. We all miss him. But you and I both know what’s the right thing to do.” He told her.

Sara nodded. “I guess you’re right. Thanks Mick. I think that’s the most sense you’ve ever made.” She laughed.

Mick huffed, and waved her away. “You can thank me, by leaving us alone.” He growled.

Sara chuckled, as she walked out. “Be out soon, We have to figure out a plan to save Ray.”

Mick ignored her, as he turned back to Ray. “Were you pretending to be asleep again?” He laughed.

“Possibly.” Ray said with a grin. “What can I say? I don’t like dealing with hard choices.” He joked.

Mick shook his head, laughing even harder. “Well, shall we continue where we left off, before we were so rudely interrupted?”

“About to kiss? Most definitely.” Ray said with an enthusiastic nod.

“And then We’ll save you. No matter what.”


	5. I'm an Alien!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mishap Ray gains kryptonian powers. Things go awry, quickly however, and Mick quickly realises that he has some work to do.
> 
> Requested by Sal-El  
> I know it's not 100% Kryptonian Ray, but I couldn't help myself. ;)

“Your what!?” Mick yelled at (the now buffer and more handsome than ever,) Ray.

“I’m an Alien! Isn’t that exciting?” Ray, cheered, hopping around.

Mick shook his head, looking Ray over. “Remind me again how this happened?”

“Well, we were in a lab, trying to sneak through, when I walked through this room!” He began, using broad hand gestures for emphasis. 

“And they were like, doing experiments and stuff so I had to move fast! And so I was running, and I got hit by a beam and then, I went flying but I was fine, because I got these really cool powers!” Ray danced in a circle around Mick excitedly.

Mick blinked, slightly confused. “And how does this make you an Alien, Haircut?”

“Becauuse Mick, I have powers like Kara! See look, I can fly!” Suddenly, Ray was floating above the ground.

Mick crinkled his brow, and looked over Ray again. “So, you’re like Skirt, but a man?”

“Exactly!” Ray nodded, proud of himself for getting his point across.

“I can get with that.” Mick grumbled, with a smirk.

“What was that?” Ray asked, his eyes still bright.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it, Haircut.” Mick quickly covering for himself.

Ray grinned widely, completely ignorant of his surroundings. “I wanna test my powers out! How about we-” His sentence was cut off by a fit of coughing.

“What the hell?” Mick questioned, patting his friend on the back. “Are you getting a cold?” he laughed a little.

Ray shook his head. “No. I’m fine I’m just a little tired.” He sighed, leaning on Mick.

Mick blinked. He had always thought about Ray leaning on him and snuggling with him, but he didn’t expect it to start with his friend almost fainting. “You are definitely not fine. Gideon what’s going on with Haircut?” He asked, trying to keep the worry from his voice.

“It appears that Dr.Palmer is suffering some side effects from one of our Kryptonite power sources, Mr.Rory.” Gideon explained.

“Um, what? I thought I just had powers I didn’t think weaknesses applied!” Ray pouted.

Mick couldn’t help but chuckle at Ray’s sudden childish demeanor. Ray glared at him, before looking up to the ceiling. “So what are these side effects?” He questioned.

“You may be more incoherent,, as well as have heavy sickness symptoms. Your powers appear to be temporary, and so whenever they go, so will the symptoms.” Gideon said.

“But what about the team? Won’t someone have to watch me? Will that hold them back?” Ray’s brain was running a mile a minute.

“It’s fine Haircut. I’ll make sure you’re fine.” Mick told his friend, resting a hand on Ray’s shoulder. Ray nodded gratefully, and let Mick lead him to his room.

“You should get some sleep. I’ll tell the team what’s happening.” Mick informed the clearly disheveled Ray, who just nodded, looking mildly incoherent.

Mick left Ray to sleep, and headed out to the bridge, where Sara sat in the Captain’s chair, gazing outside. 

“Hey blondie, Haircut’s out of commission for a while. I’mma stay back and make sure he’s okay.” Mick growled, trying to make it obvious that he wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

“Oh. Is it because of that stupid beam he jumped in front of?” Sara asked nonchalantly, not bothering to look back.

“HE WHAT!?” Mick suddenly yelled, and Sara laughed.

“Yeah I think he heard something about what the beam did, and thought it was a good idea to have them try it out on him.” Sara said with a shrug. “You can watch him. Go right ahead. It’s not like any of us want to anyway.” Sara sighed.

Mick growled an unintelligible reply, and stalked back to where Ray was hopefully asleep.

Little did he know, Sara was grinning like an idiot. “Who knew my plan would work so easy?” She laughed to herself. She knew this would happen. 

She knew what the beam Ray had been hit by did, and she knew that the ship had Kryptonite on board. She had just hoped, that Mick would take the bait. 

Those two had been a long time coming. “Guys, Atomwave is a go.” She muttered quietly, over the coms to the kitchen, where the rest of the team was eagerly waiting.

Meanwhile, Mick barged into Ray’s room, where Ray was curled up half-asleep.

“You are such an idiot sometimes, you know that!?” Mick yelled, rousing the tired Ray from his slumber.

“Wha?” Ray groaned from his bed, leaning on his elbow to look up.

“You jumped in front of that beam! You did this to yourself!” Mick snarled, and Ray just blinked.

“I guess I did. Ha, weird.” Ray smiled dopily, at Mick. “You know how cute you look when you’re angry?” Ray proceeded to ask, smiling widely.

Mick took a step back. “What?” He blinked. “I think that sickness is starting to get to ya Haircut. Ain’t nobody ever called me cute and lived to tell the tale. Be thankful that you’re sick or I’d-”

“Shhhh. You know you think I’m cute toooo. Don’t think I didn’t hear that I can get with that comment earlier, you big marshmallow.” Ray waved his hand at Mick for emphasis.

A MARSHMALLOW? Mick was ready to yell, before he realized what Ray had said. Was he really that obvious? Mick huffed shaking his head. “I’m not admitting to anything, until you’re coherent enough to not call me a marshmallow.” He compromised.

“Fiiine. But you know it’s true.” Ray mumbled, before turning over, and drifting into sleep.

Mick found himself staring at the peaceful form of the sleeping Ray. Okay, maybe he was cute. Not that Mick would say anything. But he would definitely think it. 

Mick shook himself out of his thought train, and decided he could use a beer. And maybe he could make Ray some soup while he was at it.

Heading down the hall, he couldn’t help but notice the eyes of his teammates following him as he went. It seemed like they were in every room, and to be honest it was mildly unnerving.

By the time Mick had reached the kitchen, he was just about ready to punch the next person that was staring at him. Luckily, there was nobody in the kitchen, and Mick found himself in peace.

He grabbed a beer, then got to work making the soup.  
It really was less work to tell Gideon to just make it, but Homemade soup always worked the best, as he learned from the many times both Leonard and Lisa had gotten sick when they were younger.

As he was just putting the soup into a bowl, when he heard a noise from behind him. Mick whirled around, ready to yell at whoever was there to bother him, and was surprised to see Ray.

Ray stood in the doorway, wrapped in a blanket, and eyes glazed a little. “You made soup?” He asked.

Mick blinked. “Uh… yeah. Shouldn’t you be resting Haircut? I thought you were sleeping.” 

“Sleep is for the weak. I wanna walk and gain my energy back. What’s the point of having powers if you can’t use them?” Ray asked, tottering a little as he spoke.

Mick was about to respond, but before he could say anything, Ray fell over. But instead of hitting the ground, he instead floated on his back. 

That’s some exorcist shit right there. Mick thought to himself, walking over. “We should get you back to your room. Just let me get your soup ready, alright?” Mick sighed, tiredly, before getting the soup into its bowl. 

“Grab my hand. I can’t float back I can’t landdd. Help mme Marshmallow Prince” Ray slurred, waving to Mick.

Mick just stared. He was really starting to regret this decision. Instead of questioning himself any farther, he grabbed Ray’s hand and tugged his floating body down the hall

More than one team member was staring at him, but why should he care?

As he towed Ray into his room, he slid the soup onto a nearby desk, before pushing Ray over his bed, and pushing him down.

Ray layed there, and looked up at Mick, maybe a little less bleary-eyed as he said, “Hey Mick you wanna know something?”

“Sure. Why not.” Mick sighed, as he picked up the soup, and sat beside Ray, who was staring up at him.

Ray grinned. “I think I wuvv youu.”

Mick blinked. He was 100% sure this was the sickness talking, but he felt something stir inside him, as a faint smile pulled at his lips.

“I know you’re not coherent Haircut.” Mick began, before leaning down, and kissing the sleepy Ray on the forehead. 

“But I feel the same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to have a full on Atomwave story coming in soon which should be exciting! I'm also working on a songfic I guess? I take the lyrics to a song, and sort of mold a storyboard of sorts around the story. It's hard to explain, but you'll understand when you see it!
> 
> Also, a quick alert that if you happen to buy Legends season 2 on DVD like I did myself, for the bonus scenes and the gag reel, there is a deleted scene where Mick is injured saving Ray, and in the med bay. (Shirtless might I add) And Ray is like super worried about him. Mick is fine and proceeds to inform Ray he's the luckiest guy alive, because he just can't seem to die. I thought I might share this, seeing as I can't find any word of it anywhere, and it actually made me fall off my couch in surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to give any writing advice!


End file.
